powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter Seven: Tricks and Treats
"Hey Rae, can I ask you a question?" Shelby asked Alyssa Rae. "Don't call me Rae. What's your question?" "Why doesn't Kendall-er, Ms. Morgan let you work here?" The younger girl sat on a counter to answer. "I asked her once, and what she said was: 'I know you would like to work here, but you're too young to work. If anyone looked into the kitchen and saw a ten-year-old girl working, I would be arrested for hiring a very underage child due to child labour laws. Even if you looked your age, you're fifteen anyways. I can't let you work.' It's horrible," Alyssa Rae explained to Shelby. "Well, it's horrible to work here too," Shelby confessed to Alyssa Rae. "I'd love to work here!" Alyssa Rae told Shelby. "Well, I'm gonna go to the base to see what costume Chase made me," Shelby went outside. "Hey wait up," the younger Ranger followed her down to the base. "Kendall, did you get that costume I asked you to buy me?" Alyssa Rae asked Kendall. "Yeah. Here. You owe me $20.00," Kendall gave her a dark angel costume. "I wish I could but I don't have any way to pay you back..." "I'm still not giving you a job," Kendall told Alyssa Rae. "What if she helped out at the Halloween party later? Setting up, refreshments, cleaning up after, stuff like that. Then you can take $20.00 off my paycheck this week and I'll give her a twenty of my money to give to you?" Shelby offered. Alyssa Rae was excited to this. Since Kendall wouldn't hire her, she was taking anything she could. "I guess," Kendall sighed. “Come on guys, the kids are gonna be here soon, we have to hurry!” Kendall said in the base in her Cupid costume. “Woo, Chase,” Tyler made spooky ghost noises. “Great job on my ghost costume,” Tyler said as Riley came out in an identical ghost costume. “Wait a minute,” Riley saw Tyler. “You’re a ghost too?” Koda and Ivan came out. “Either someone has filled the base with mirrors, or we’re all ghosts!” Ivan exclaimed. “I like that we look same,” Koda commented. “Like tribe,” he said. “Even under that fine costume, I can tell you’re unhappy,” Chase said to Shelby. “Chase! You made us all the same costume?” Shelby was annoyed. “Well I looked so good in the first one, I figured I’d make six,” Chase explained. “You’re dressing up as cupid, Ms. Morgan?” Riley changed the subject. “It’s in honour of the new Dino Cupid Charger,” Kendall showed them the Charger. “What noble purpose might that serve?” Ivan asked. “When struck by a blast of this energy, an evil monster will fall in love with the first thing it sees,” Kendall explained. “Oh, and it’ll quit fighting,” Shelby understood. “That’s genius,” Shelby commented. “We’re late for our own party!” Tyler reminded everybody. Everyone put their costumes back over their heads and ran out of the base. Later, at the party, everyone was having a good time. Music, food, a piñata, everything was going great. Kendall was walking around, and saw an employee wearing a ghost costume with a blindfold on overtop, trying to hit the piñata. “You’re getting close Tyler,” Kendall told the employee. “Oh-it Koda, Kendall,” The employee, Koda, corrected the scientist. “Sorry Koda,” Kendall apologized. Everyone has the same costume and it gets confusing who’s who. “That’s a great costume, um…” Kendall was talking to another employee wearing a ghost costume. “Tyylerrr,” Tyler told her in a spooky ghost voice. “Whoa, that one’s really awesome,” Tyler commented as a costume walked by. It was someone wearing a demon-like costume as he walked away. A while later, at the party, Kendall’s DinoCom beeped and she saw a notice. “Alien DNA detected...here? At the party? This notice is from 20 minutes ago!” she read. Kendall headed down to the base. She got onto her computer in the base and saw footage of Duplicon and Curio kidnapping a Ranger. Kendall put a Bluetooth headset and contacted the Rangers, calling everyone to the base. “We’re coming Ms. Morgan,” Alyssa Rae said. “It sounds urgent,” Shelby said as they headed down to the base. “One two three four five…six? Kendall counted the ghosts. She didn’t count Alyssa Rae, who was in a black angel costume. “What’s wrong?” Alyssa Rae asked. “A little while ago one of the Rangers was kidnapped from the party…but you’re all here. Which must mean…one of you’s fake,” Kendall figured out. “Since one of you is a clone, I’m going to hold onto the Energems until we find out who it is,” Kendall explained as she took all the Energems and Alyssa Rae set up a lie detector. “How do we figure out who’s who?” Shelby asked. “I’ll ask each of you a few questions. Only the real Rangers would know the answers,” Kendall explained. “I’ll go first I’ll prove I’m no fake,” Riley said and he sat down and put his hand in the lie detector. “I’ve programmed the machine to find out whether you’re fake. Riley, when did you discover that Tyler and Shelby had Energems?” “Well, my scooter had broken down, and I stopped to fix it. Then Tyler and Shelby picked me up,” he described. He remembered that they stopped to help get that guy out from under a car and they pushed the car and it exploded in the air. The three took their Energems out of their pockets. “Then we came here and discovered we’re Power Rangers.” “Next question: How did we get rid of Smokescreen and Wrench’s explosive?” Kendall asked. “Well it was Fossil Fun Day, and we tried to move it away, but suddenly,” Riley talked about how the bomb grew and they used the Megazord to get it in space and send it back to Sledge. “That should be enough data. Computer, is Riley real or a fake?” Kendall asked the Computer. “Riley is…” the Computer took a moment to answer. “Real,” the Computer declared. “You may have your Energem back,” Kendall gave Riley his Energem. “Koda,” Kendall said, signaling for him to come. “Oh-my turn?” Koda asked. He put his hand on the lie detector, confused by it. “How did you get Peter out of the cave when you both were captured by Slammer?” Kendall asked. Koda remembered. “Peter-very smart boy,” he said as he remembered being in the cave, and talking about his brother. Then Peter showed Koda his phone’s Map to get out of the cave. “Because of his…GPS, and my instinct, we escape. Is that right, Ms. Morgan?” he asked. “Computer. Is Koda real or fake?” Kendall asked the Computer. “Koda is…” the computer took a moment. “Real,” the computer announced. Kendall gave Koda his Energem and he went to sit back down. “Okay Tyler, your turn. How did you meet Chase?” “Chase, I don’t even know if you remember this, but….” Tyler talked about how Chase told him where Sampson Caves was, and Tyler found his Energem there. “I guess if it weren’t for Chase, I wouldn’t have found my Energem.” “How did you know to call your T-Rex Zord the first time you met it?” Kendall asked quickly. Tyler had to think for a second. “That’s a trick question,” he realized. “I didn’t call it. Rexy just showed up,” he answered. “Very good. Computer. Is Tyler real or a fake?” Kendall asked the Computer. “Tyler is…” the Computer analyzed the data. “Real.” Kendall gave Tyler his Energem and told Chase it was his turn. Chase put his hand on the lie detector and then reacted and took his hand off like it hurt, which made everyone suspicious of him. “Just kidding,” he laughed and put his hand back on the lie detector. “He’s real,” Shelby said. “How did we defeat giant Clone Fury and giant Duplicon?” Kendall asked Chase, exaggerating the word Clone. Chase began to think about this, and Riley farted. “Don’t give him any hints,” Kendall told Riley. “Oh yeah,” Chase laughed, remembering. He told Kendall about how they used that Charger to make the Megazord fart on the monsters. “That fart was a stroke of evil genius, Kendall,” Chase told Kendall. “Thank you,” Kendall said. “And it’s Ms. Morgan,” she corrected him. “Computer, is Chase real or a fake?” “Chase is….” The Computer thought. “Real.” She gave Chase his Energem, and he commented on how his Energem was in safe hands. “One of us is fake, m’lady,” Ivan said to Shelby. She went and put her hand on the lie detector. “Nervous?” Kendall asked Shelby. “I’d just like to get this over with, please,” Shelby replied. “Why did you suddenly decide to dress up as the Princess of Zandar?” Kendall asked. Alyssa Rae sucked in a breath. Shelby hesitated before saying “Because I love Princesses.” To which Koda said That Not How He Remember It, and that she hated being a Princess. “No!” Shelby saw that this wasn’t working in her favour. “It’s not like that. I loved the outfit.” “Oh really?” Riley remembered how much she hated the outfit. “Okay, okay,” Shelby said nervously. “I wanted to play the Princess in order to get the PteraCharger back,” she said honestly. “Computer. Is Shelby real or a fake?” Kendall asked. “Shelby is…” The Computer had made up its mind rather quickly. “Lying. Fake detected.” “It’s not me! I swear!” The guys began questioning her, asking what happened to the Real Shelby. “What we do with monster, Ms. Morgan?” Koda asked Kendall. Kendall turned to him. “I believe you Shelby,” Kendall gave Shelby her Energem. “Here’s your Energem. She’s not the monster,” Kendall told everyone. “Then who is?” Alyssa Rae asked, not sure of who the monster was impersonating until someone in a ghost costume fell down the slide into the base. He stood up and the others went to help him up and see who it was. “Koda!” Tyler said as they saw who it was. “That not me!” Real Koda pointed to Fake Koda. “Because…I me! Yes?” Real Koda said. “Indeed, you are you, Koda,” Ivan told him. “He is the Fake!” Ivan pointed to Fake Koda. “How’d you know?” Shelby asked Kendall. “He called me Ms. Morgan twice. Koda always calls me Kendall,” Kendall explained. “Give me my Energem,” Real Koda demanded to Fake Koda. “Try and take it. I’m as much K-Koda as you are,” Fake Koda said. “Only Real Koda can stop this,” Real Koda said. Real Koda kicked Fake Koda, who dropped the Energem and transformed into a monster who transformed into a bat. The bat flew out of the base. “She knows the location of our base. We must catch a bat,” Ivan said as the Rangers (minus Kendall) chased after the bat. “There she is! It morphing time!” Koda said as he took out his Charger and morphed. The Rangers fought the vivix and the monster by using the Dino Cupid Charger. Shelby used it on the vivix. Ivan held up the Convenient Mirror and the vivix saw the monster. Ivan finished the monster, and the Magna Beam made the monster grow. The Rangers used the PteraCharge Megazord Pachy Formation to defeat the monster. Later, in the kitchen, Shelby was trying to get the Dino Cupid Charger out of her Morpher. Tyler helped her get it out. “Uh, what was the truth? Why did you decide to be the Princess when I was the Prince?” Tyler asked. “The truth? I, uh-” Shelby shot the Dino Cupid Charger accidentally and it hit Chase. “Chase are you okay? I’m sorry….” Shelby apologized. “Was that the Dino Cupid Charger?” Riley, who just walked in, asked. “The first person Chase sees, he’ll fall in love with,” Shelby remembered and everyone hid. Chase opened his eyes and began talking to the first person he saw. “Eh, you are truly beautiful.” “Who did he see?” “I don’t know.” The Rangers saw Chase talking to himself in the Convenient Mirror. Since the Rangers went upstairs to work in the café, Kendall told Alyssa Rae to come down to the base. "Why'd you call me down here?" she asked. "I just want to talk. Please put your hand under the lie detector," she instructed. Alyssa Rae cautiously put her hand on the lie detector. "I'm going to ask you some questions-" "Only the real Alyssa Rae would know the answers, right?" the teen interrupted. "I don't think you're a fake. I'm just curious about something," Kendall explained. "Why did you show up on the same day as the exhibit for Zandar had arrived?" "It just happened that as I showed up new exhibits were delivered," Alyssa Rae said honestly. "Why didn't we see an adult with you in the museum when the museum was open, or look for you when the museum was closed?" "I-I came here alone," Alyssa Rae told the truth, but she was nervous. "What town did you come from?" Alyssa Rae mumbled an answer. "What was that?" Kendall hadn't heard the answer. ".....Reefside," Alyssa Rae repeated a little louder. "Why did you travel fifteen minutes alone?" Kendall asked with genuine concern. "That's none of your business-ow!" Alyssa Rae got a shock from the lie detector. "By the way, if you lie or don't answer a question, you'll get shocked. Answer the question," Kendall informed the girl. "Fine. I hate my parents, that's why," Alyssa Rae answered reluctantly. "What? Why?" Kendall asked. "They hate me back. They don't....abuse me but if I ran away they wouldn't care that I was gone," Alyssa Rae was talking faster and sounded like she was getting upset. "How do you know they wouldn't miss you?" Kendall asked carefully. Alyssa Rae mumbled inaudibly, got a shock, and started to cry. Kendall took the younger girl's hand off the lie detector. ".......they told me," Alyssa Rae whispered. Category:Young Yellow Ranger Category:Halloween Specials